Une aventure royale
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lorsque Loki et Thor apprennent à Odin que c'est la Saint Valentin, ce dernier profite de cette occasion pour être avec Frigga. Et vous savez, une Saint Valentin doit se passer de manière romantique. Alors pourquoi la famille royale est-elle sur un champ de bataille? Vous avez une explication?


**Hello tout le monde! En ce jour spécial, voici un OS spécial! Il se passe dans la jeunesse de nos deux princes (:**

**C'est aussi un cadeau à Mawenn35, qui m'avait suggéré l'idée que la famille royale pouvait se battre ensemble contre des vilains ennemis. Un petit cadeau pour toi, jeune fille (:**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

Deux jeunes garçons accoururent auprès du Père de Toute Chose, leur père, sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillant d'une lueur joyeuse. L'un blond et l'autre aux cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'Hugin et Munin. Yeux bleus contre yeux verts. Tout les différenciait, et pourtant, ces deux garçons étaient frères. Inséparables, où qu'ils aillent. Asgard ne pouvait pas trouver l'un sans l'autre. Qui disait l'un disait aussi l'autre.

Lorsqu'Odin vit apparaitre ses fils dans la salle du Trône, il sut que quelque chose se tramait derrière ces deux visages innocents.

-Thor, Loki ! appela-t-il d'une voix puissante, invitant ses enfants à venir auprès de lui.

Quand personne ne venait solliciter sa présence royale, le monarque pouvait bien trouver du temps pour ses enfants. Il espérait juste que personne ne viendrait déranger ce petit moment en famille. Ne manquait plus que l'Amour de sa longue vie, et le portrait familial serait au complet. Hélas, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des responsabilités...

-Père, père, on veut vous dire quelque chose ! sourit Thor, le plus vieux des deux enfants.

-Venez donc tout me raconter, lui rendit son sourire le Père de Tout.

Thor et Loki arrivèrent sur lui, tels deux tornades balayant tout sur leur passage. Les enfants étaient connus pour cela, de toute manière ! Sauf les enfants des souverains d'Asgard, connus pour être inséparables, farceurs, et pour poser les pires questions possibles au moment le plus embarrassant...Odin en avait fait les preuves ! Sans parler de sa femme. Voyant que ses fils se disputaient pour savoir qui irait sur ses genoux durant leur conversation, Odin leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le caractère de Frigga tout craché, ça ! Quoique...il nota mentalement de penser à demander à sa chère épouse si elle se disputait souvent avec sa propre famille dans son passé.

-Mes enfants, allons, ne vous querellez pas ! Chacun un genoux, cela vous convient-il ? demanda leur père avec un sourire qui se voulait attendri.

Il était en effet attendri. La jeunesse, c'était bien ce qui manquait dans ce titanesque palais. Peut-être devrait-il penser à parler d'un troisième enfant avec sa reine, juste au cas où les deux premiers grandiraient trop vite. Même s'il douta un instant que la réponse pourrait être positive. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû porter Thor dans son ventre pendant neufs mois, ni l'allaiter -et en voyant le malheur de sa femme à le faire, il n'avait pas envie d'essayer-, ni le changer sauf quand Frigga le boudait, ni...non, la réponse serait non. Pas de troisième bébé avant le prochain millénaire.

Son regard se concentra à nouveau sur les deux jeunes princes. Ils semblaient être d'accord pour se partager la place, et après qu'il leur ait accordé le droit de venir, chacun prit place sur une jambe, se soutenant mutuellement. Odin plaça lui-même une main sur le dos de ses deux enfants pour les aider.

-Alors, mes jeunes garçons, quelle est cette chose dont vous voulez parler ?

-Devinez, père ! s'amusa Loki, le plus jeune et le plus malin des deux.

-Encore une devinette, mais vous me gâtez ! Voyons...est-ce au sujet de Freya qui fait les yeux doux à Heimdall ? fit mine de s'interroger le roi.

-Ah bon, Freya en pince pour Heimdi ? Oh...je croyais qu'elle vous regardait plus souvent que lui ! s'étonna Thor, cherchant déjà.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas père qu'elle regarde ! C'est ses pectoraux ! Toutes les filles regardent ses pectoraux ! protesta déjà Loki.

-Oh seigneur, jurez-moi que vous n'avez pas parlé de ce sujet délicat avec votre mère..., pria tout de suite Odin, rougissant intérieurement.

Le roi d'Asgard rougissant, quelle humiliation ! Mais il avait aussi noté les regards insistants de Freya sur son torse, et ça le mettait...mal à l'aise ? Non, tout de même pas ! Juste...si, il était mal à l'aise !

-On le fera un jour, promis ! sourirent les deux princes en même temps.

-Voulez-vous ma mort ?! Je suppose que Freya n'est pas le sujet dont vous voulez m'entretenir, cela dit...voyons, quel autre sujet y a-t-il ? Oh, je vois, c'est peut-être à propos de Fandral ? Votre compagnon de jeu qui a subi la foudre ce matin...

-C'était sa faute ! Il regardait de trop les seins de mère quand elle ne porte pas d'armure ! pointèrent Thor et Loki, alternant de voix.

-Q...quoi ?! Votre jeune ami regarde ma...votre mère ?!

Intérieurement, Odin comprit la colère de Thor. Qui osait regarder sa reine ainsi ?! Sa poitrine, en plus ! Quel goujat, ce jeune Fandral ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à parler de ça avec Frigga...en évitant de trop lui en dire. Elle aussi pouvait amener la foudre quand elle voulait.

-Mes enfants, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parlez..., se résigna-t-il à abandonner, sous les yeux vainqueurs des frères.

-Père, vous ignorez quelle est la date de ce jour sur Midgard ? questionna finalement Thor.

-Le même jour que nous, je suppose ? Qu'y a-t-il de particulier ? sourcilla le monarque.

-C'est la saint...la saint...Loki, aide moi ! quémanda Thor.

-C'est la saint Valentin, père. Le jour des amoureux, dans leur culture. On se demandait si vous alliez faire quelque chose avec mère, débita Loki alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge.

-Tu crois qu'il va faire han han avec mère jusqu'à l'aube ? glissa Thor à son frère, tentant d'être discret.

Mais le roi avait entendu. Malheur...quel malheur il avait eu d'avoir des fils qui l'embarrassaient tout le temps ! Ils posaient toujours les mauvaises questions aux moments les plus critiques ! Et ça ne venait pas de lui, ça, jamais ! Cependant, les premières paroles de ses enfants l'intriguèrent. Une fête rien que pour les amoureux, avait dit Loki ? Ca faisait bien longtemps que lui et sa chère reine n'avaient pas partagé un moment au calme, entre...amoureux ?

-Ahem...et que voulez-vous que je fasse avec votre mère, à part la chose peu délicatement dite que vient de demander Thor ?

-Vous m'avez entendu ?! s'inquiéta tout de suite l'ainé, se préparant à dégager en vitesse de son coussin humain.

-Oui, et nous en reparlerons un autre jour...

-De comment est mère quand...

-THOR ! s'offusquèrent les deux autres hommes, l'un ayant un regard embarrassé, et l'autre un regard noir.

-Pardon..., baissa-t-il la tête.

-Oublions cela. Alors, que pourrais-je faire pour que cette journée ressemble à celle qu'ont des amoureux en ce jour ?

-Vous pourriez peut-être amener mère sur Midgard pendant que nous jouerons avec les enfants de là-bas ? proposa innocemment le plus jeune des princes.

L'idée n'était absolument pas mauvaise, songea le Père de Toute Chose. Même si ses deux petits malins de fils les accompagnaient. Ils pourraient se familiariser avec un nouveau monde pendant que leurs parents essaieraient de passer un vrai moment entre amoureux, au calme et loin de leur royaume à diriger. C'était une merveilleuse idée ! Encore fallait-il trouver Frigga et la soustraire à ses obligations de reine...sacré tâche !

**.0.0**

-Frigga ? vint lui demanda son mari après être entré dans son bureau.

Un large et grand bureau, une pièce illuminée par les lumières se dégageant des fenêtres. Même dans ce palais où tout était rapide et solennel, le soleil de sa vie réussissait à détendre l'atmosphère rien qu'avec une seule pièce...mais Frigga aimait travailler dans un endroit paisible et relaxant.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Odin, sourit sa reine, se levant vite pour accueillir son aimé.

Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste, plein de tendresse. Leur cœur semblait être un peu moins chaste en revanche, mais ils avaient encore des obligations à tenir, et celle de ne pas s'abandonner à ses pulsions dans un bureau royal en faisait hélas partie ! Même s'ils avaient déjà désobéi à cette règle sacré sur le trône même d'Odin...personne ne les avait surpris, néanmoins ! Et encore heureux...

-Votre présence me manque, à vrai dire. Et je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, avoua le roi.

-Je vous écoute, mon roi. Nos fils ont-ils encore posé des questions douteuses ?

-A mon grand regret, oui...et ils tiennent cela de vous !

-Pourquoi tiendraient-ils tout de moi ? sourcilla Frigga, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien...très bien, j'abandonne cette manche, mais vous avez une part de responsabilité dans le caractère de nos enfants ! protesta-t-il cependant, refusant d'admettre que Thor et Loki tenaient beaucoup de lui aussi. En réalité, ils m'ont parlé d'une journée spéciale sur Midgard.

-Ah oui ? s'intéressa la reine, laissant les mains de son époux se poser sur ses hanches.

-Oui. Apparemment, cette journée serait nommée Saint Valentin. C'est la journée des amoureux, selon les propos de nos enfants. Ils ont eu l'air fortement intéressés de savoir si je connaissais ce jour là.

-La journée des amoureux ? fut intriguée Frigga.

-Oui, et...j'aimerais passer cette journée avec celle que j'aime, en oubliant notre royaume, juste quelques heures ! Je me demandais donc si vous accepteriez de laisser votre mari se comporter comme tel avec vous, s'enquit-il, faisant une pause pour embrasser sa bien-aimée.

Ces moments d'intimité entre eux étaient si rares, pourquoi donc se priver des lèvres si envoûtantes et délicieuses de la raison de sa vie ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qui pourrait l'obliger à ne pas voler des baisers à son amour ! Et on ne refusait rien à un roi, d'abord ! songea-t-il, tel un enfant.

-J'hésite, mon amour..., fit mine de réfléchir Frigga, bien que son sourire prouvait déjà qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

-Frigga ! se plaignit alors Odin, impatient de connaitre la réponse qu'il savait déjà.

Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait, ses yeux pétillant d'amour et de malice ne trompaient jamais.

**.0.0**

Les coups pleuvaient, et les épées levées vers le soleil reflétaient les rayons de l'astre géant. Au milieu du champ de bataille doté de deux camps avec chacun des milliers de soldats, quatre dieux se battaient pour stopper cette guerre soudaine. Au départ venus pour visiter Midgard pour deux d'entre eux et passer une journée calme pour les deux autres, ils se retrouvaient à combattre pour se sauver mutuellement, et pour sauver l'un des deux camps.

Odin tentait de ne pas utiliser sa magie, sachant que cela effraierait les deux camps en présence. Il attrapa l'épée d'un des guerriers morts, murmura une prière pour la pauvre âme, puis commença son combat contre une dizaine de soldats aguerris. Loki et Thor ne se quittaient pas, le blond se plaisant à guerroyer pour s'amuser, et l'autre ne pensant qu'à la survie de son grand-frère distrait par sa joie. Alors que Thor prenait un plaisir évident à blesser les soldats, ne sachant pas encore s'il avait la force de tuer et de briser son âme innocente de tous crimes, son frère utilisait les sorts que sa mère lui avait appris pour se défendre lui et son frère. Régulièrement, les deux princes se jetaient des regards, puis cherchaient leurs parents pour se rassurer. Aucun des deux souverains ne faiblissait.

Brièvement, les enfants posèrent leur regard sur leur mère. Rapide et précise, acrobatique malgré la robe qu'elle portait, et qui se trouvait d'ailleurs déchirée sur l'une de ses jambes, en donnant un léger aperçu. Aucun doute, ils tenaient leur courage d'elle !

-Bien joué mère ! lancèrent-ils à l'unisson après que Frigga ait balayé une bonne dizaine d'hommes de son chemin.

Un sourire leur répondit, suivit d'une autre attaque de la part des autres guerriers. Odin se débrouillait toujours pour rester près de ses enfants et de sa femme, craignant intérieurement que quelque chose ne leur arrive. Son inquiétude se décupla quand Thor poussa une plainte. Une épée l'avait entaillé, ce qui le rendit fou de rage. La foudre s'abattit sur l'imprudent ayant fait couler son sang royal.

-T'es trop fort, Thor ! complimenta Loki.

-T'as rien, petit frère ? s'inquiété cependant son ainé, le remerciant rapidement pour son compliment.

-Que quelqu'un ose me blesser et je lui fais avaler un serpent ! menaça le jeune prince avec un sourire absolument diabolique.

-Frigga, je vous avais dit qu'ils tenaient tout de vous ! lança un Odin débordé de côté, devant se battre contre un nombre déloyal d'hommes.

-Odin, arrêtez de parler de cela, nous étions d'accord !

-Abandonner, moi ? Jamais, mon aimée !

-Mère, nos ennemis vous regardent comme si vous étiez une vilaine sorcière ! interrompit Loki, bien que la conversation de ses parents était fort...intéressante ?

Mais le mauvais regard que les guerriers lançaient à sa mère l'emplissait de colère. Il s'obligea à calmer ses nerfs. Personne ne regardait méchamment _sa_ mère ! Même si ces hommes peu civilisés n'avaient jamais vu de femme combattre, ce n'était pas une raison pour la regarder comme si elle était une sorcière, au nom des Nornes !

La bataille reprit après ces quelques mots échangés, ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté. Thor et son frère commençaient à prendre peur, s'épuisant rapidement alors que leurs parents faisaient tout leur possible pour les protéger. Odin manqua de se faire percer le ventre, faisant hurler les deux enfants, inquiétant ainsi Frigga qui eut le temps de sauver, une fois de plus, son mari.

-Frigga, pas de commentaire ! s'empressa d'interrompre le roi, sachant que sa femme allait sans doute lui rappeler le nombre incroyable de fois où elle l'avait sauvé de la mort. Mais merci tout de même, très chère !

-Peut-être serait-il temps d'en finir avec cette vulgaire bataille ? lui parvint la réponse de son adorée.

Il acquiesça rapidement, sentant déjà ses enfants paniquer. Tant pis, il tricherait avec sa magie ! Son sceptre royal vint à lui, et d'un mouvement, les guerriers prirent peur, ayant l'air de voir des fantômes en masse. Ils s'en allèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent, peureux et pestant contre ces sorciers, jurant de revenir se battre très prochainement jusqu'à la mort. Ils n'étaient pas des chevaliers pour rien !

Quand il fut sûr que le combat se fut enfin terminé, Odin se tourna vers les membres restants. Thor, Loki et Frigga. Le souverain s'approcha de ses enfants et les serra contre lui, s'attirant un gémissement de douleur de la part de Thor.

-Tu es blessé, mon fils..., souffla son père.

-Ce n'est rien, père ! J'ai adoré ce jeu ! sourit Thor, de toutes ses dents.

-Bah moi j'ai pas aimé, se plaignit son cadet, courant vite dans les bras de leur mère.

Celle-ci le rattrapa et vérifia qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Lorsqu'il fut reposé à terre, ses pas le guidèrent vers son frère. En un rien de temps, les deux princes se mirent à parler de la bataille, l'un s'en plaignant et l'autre boudant qu'elle se soit finie si vite. Toute leur peur avait disparu. Pourquoi avoir peur ? Leurs parents étaient là pour les sauver.

Ces derniers soupirèrent de soulagement. En allant sur Midgard pour une journée tranquille, ils ne s'étaient absolument pas attendus à tomber en pleine bataille sans but ! Et voilà que maintenant, ils étaient bien amochés...pourtant...

-Odin, cessez de me regarder avec ces yeux là ! réprimanda Frigga, voyant parfaitement le regard de son époux sur ses courbes.

-Je dois avouer que même toute débraillée, vous êtes resplendissante, mon amour, déclara-t-il seulement en la regardant de son seul œil.

-Vous dîtes ça à cause de cette déchirure qui vous permet de glisser vos yeux remplis de perversité sur mes jambes !

-Est-ce que cela vous déplaît, très chère guerrière ? sourit-il, se rapprochant d'elle et s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

-Peut-être..., lui rendit-elle son sourire, lui signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait en réalité pas du tout.

Thor et Loki, s'étant enfin détournés de leur conversation animée, purent admirer leurs parents se rapprocher l'un du corps de l'autre avant qu'Odin ne passe ses bras autour de sa femme. Ils surent déjà ce que serait la suite...avec deux âmes aussi amoureuses l'une de l'autre, comment la suite ne pouvait-elle pas être prévue d'avance ? Les deux jeunes princes regardèrent attentivement la scène, tels les enfants qu'ils étaient. Plein de curiosité et voulant voir comment on devait embrasser son compagnon !

-Thor, Loki, détournez les yeux pendant 20 secondes, je vous prie ! fit mine de demander le monarque, bien que c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande.

-Oh, Odin, seulement 20 secondes ? prit l'air d'être déçue la reine.

-25 ?

-Vous me décevez, êtes-vous déjà épuisé ? sourit-elle, se moquant gentiment de son époux adorable quand il la regardait méchamment.

-Frigga, vous allez voir si je suis épuisé ! menaça-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Oh...par...les...Neufs..., alternèrent Thor et Loki, les yeux ronds comme le Bifröst et la bouche grande ouverte.

Odin n'avait même pas attendu qu'ils détournent leurs yeux innocents -mais en demande d'apprentissage amoureux-. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils virent leur père prendre leur mère par les hanches, la coller fermement à lui, et capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus...

-Tu crois qu'il met la langue ? chuchota Thor à son petit frère.

-Je sais pas, grand-frère...mais je sais que c'était une bonne idée de les amener ici ! Tu sais comment on embrasse une fille, maintenant..., lui répondit le jeune garçon, rougissant quant à lui.

Ils se turent finalement, appréciant la scène se passant devant eux. C'était bien rare de voir leurs parents ensemble, se comportant comme s'ils étaient en privé. Le baiser ne dura pas éternellement cependant, au plus grand bonheur des deux plus jeunes.

Mais tout de même, voilà une bien étrange Saint Valentin pour les souverains d'Asgard !

* * *

**Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous, malgré qu'il soit très tard.**

**A très vite (:**


End file.
